Loving In An Elevator
by Falconlobo
Summary: Here is one mo oneshot romance humor slot with the tall lopp and tall redhead. When two loose the power of electricity, they gain much more than expected when the lights come back on and the fun begins.


Loving In An Elevator By FalconLobo (Rated M for mature just to be safe

I don't own Foster's Home For Imaginary friends or any part of the song title of Heaven On the 7th Floor or Love In An Elevator.

Here is one mo one-shot romance humor slot with the tall lopp and tall redhead.

When two lose the power of electricity, they gain much more than expected when the lights come back on, and the fun begins.

Hare's the way the story goes. This is the way hare's how it goes. Now hare we go, yo!

Madame Foster and the rest of the friends, except for Frankie and Herriman, were going to the annual imaginary friends' conference for the night with newcomers Mac and Bloo. Frankie and Herriman decided they should watch over the house because of possible thunderstorms and slight power loss.

Bloo said "Suit yourselves; more food and drinks for me." The others left, and now the lopp and the redhead were alone. Herriman said to Frankie "So Ms. Frankie, we checked out every possible threat to the house, err right? Unless we missed anything."

"I don't think we checked the elevator," Frankie said. "Good call Ms Frankie; let's go check it out," Herriman replied to her.

They went on the elevator, got up to the 3rd floor, and wouldn't ya know it: the power went out except for the emergency power. So they had no lights unless they found the switch on the wall.

Frankie went "Eep!" because Herriman accidentally grabbed her butt looking for the switch. Frankie said "if you're looking for the light-switch, that's not it." Herriman and Frankie blushed even though neither could see it in the dark. They finally found the switch for the lights; but, other than that, there would be no movement of the elevator in the near future.

"Looks like we're stuck," the redhead said. The rabbit replied to her, "I guess so." She said, "At least we have lights." Herriman said "Sorry about before; I did not mean to grab you there."

Frankie joked "Where were you trying to grab me?" Herriman blushed again and said, "I did not intend to grab you at all! What kind of question was that anyway?" "Uh it was just a joke. I mean really, you need to lighten up and do something spontaneous once in a while."

The rabbit boomed, "You want spontaneous? You got it!" Then he grabbed her in his arms and took her into a long french kiss. Frankie was a little surprised but also a bit pleased by the rabbit's sudden actions. So, she returned the kiss which surprised the bunny but pleased him as well.

After the kiss, Herriman said to her "Wow! Now that's something I really can get used to." Her reply was "Do you have any other ideas in that bunny mind of yours?"

"Actually, yes!" He began to take off what little bit of clothes he had on and motioned her to do the same. She did just that, and now they were making love on the floor of the elevator for at least two hours.

Herriman was with Frankie in a way he thought he never could be. He was in Heaven on the third floor.

After they finished, they got dressed and complimented each other on their lovemaking. She said "You were Fantastic!" He replied "You were Incredible!" "Frankie", the rabbit said, "I think you realize by now I'm addicted to you more than carrots." Frankie said to him, "I think you know I like ya a lot more than cookies.

Since they knew they were on the same level, they told each other, "I love you".

Then they kissed each other again as the elevator started moving down.

The doors opened, and they got out just as the others came in.

The others gasped in shock causing Herriman and Frankie to break off the kiss and blush.

The rabbit said "We were just practicing CPR; right, Ms. Frankie?" She said, "Uh, yeah right, CPR." Bloo said, "Oookaay wotever you say", winking at the two.

Bloo said to the others, "It had to be CPR; what do ya think they were doing kissing? I mean come on this is 'old stick in the mud' Herriman and 'good girls don't' Frankie.

Next you guys would say they were getting it on in the bedroom of their choice."

"We can assure you all we did not get it on in any bedroom of any sort." The others said "Good enough for us." Herriman and Frankie knew very well that they didn't getit on in a bedroom. They themselves were the only ones who knew that Herriman go freaky with Frankie in the elevator, and what the others didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

The others went about their business, leaving one question that had to be answered. "Bloo, why did you wink at us?" She said when the redhead blob and lopp were alone.

He said "I didn't. It was just an eyelash in my eye; ah, finally it's out. Bloo said, "I'm gonna watch T.V. Wanna join in on the action?"

"Err no" they replied. Then said, "we're gonna pack it in." Then, when Bloo was preoccupied by the tube, the Redhead and Lopp rushed up to his room for some more fun and games.

The End

Yahoo! Mail  
Bring photos to life! New PhotoMail makes sharing a breeze.


End file.
